


A Sweet Christmas

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron was fixated on her lips...





	A Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For May... Happy Christmas.  


* * *

_Lick. Swirl. Suck._   

He was dead. He knew it. She was absolutely killing him.

Ron was fixated on her lips, Hermione’s _perfect_ lips. So plush, so soft. 

_Lick. Swirl. Suck._   

He groaned at the way her lips pouted slightly as she sucked, and how he could see just a flicker of her tongue as she swirled it around…

 

_Fuck!_   

 

Ron crossed his legs as Hermione met his eyes from across the room. 

 

“Thank you for the candy cane, Ron,” she said with a smile, before heading off into the kitchen to help his mum with Christmas dinner.

 

He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “Anytime.”

  


End file.
